Chocolate, Sex, and a hit of acid
by Yojimbra
Summary: A storm brings a distraught Mina to Izuku's doorstep. As she recovers from her sudden and brutal breakup with her fiance Izuku provides her with the two most important things for a swift recovery. Chocolate, and a good friend. She provides the Sex and Acid. IzuMina Post canon. Post graduation. Early twenties. Izuku owns a house.
1. Chapter 1

"Typhoon Amagi is breaking records this early in the season." The soothing voice of the news carried into the bathroom despite the pounding of the rain against the window. "Residents are advised to stay indoors and be prepared for power outages."

Izuku nodded, toothbrush half in his mouth. Big storms were always a mixed bag since he graduated from U.A. and became a pro hero. Crime rates went way down, so over all less patrols were needed, and for most heroes, going out there in a storm like this was a bad idea. But it wasn't called a Natural Disaster to be a vacation. There was still rescue work if something went wrong.

He'd have to keep his pager, and his cellphone on him until the storm passed. Fortunately, they were really good at handling storms, a long history of coastal disasters did that to people.

With one last brush he spat out the tooth paste and began to use the mouthwash. His home was clean, if a bit sparse, and the washroom was the same way, he was used to his mother's style where every drawer was jam packed with things. Instead, he was finding it a struggle to fill one drawer.

He pushed on his usual shaggy green hair, that was perhaps a week past needing a haircut. His still largely beardless face. He tried to grow a mustache. Once. It turned out looking like he drew one on with a pencil. "And I still haven't grown out of my baby face."

All things considered, he hadn't really changed that much since graduation. He was a bit taller, finally able to say that he was over six feet tall. And due to his training, he was a bit more muscular, but still had a lean build. Ehh, he was who he was. And he really should just be getting ready for bed, he needed to get up to keep his work out schedule.

With a yawn - one born from boredom, more than actual tiredness - he put on his usual plain grey T-shirt and made his way towards his bed room.

A knock, closer to a bang, came from his front door. It was too uniform and forceful to be the wind. Was something wrong? He all but leaped towards the front door, nearly tripping on a weight he should have put away before opening it.

He knew who she was the moment he saw her.

Her long curly pink hair was barely contained in a ponytail that flirted with her hips. Its usual wildness was muted by the rain. Rain had done more than just get her hair wet, her shirt was soaked to the point of being ruined, and her pink skin looked like she hadn't just gotten out of the bath, but that she was still in one. She also only had one shoe.

But, beyond that, there was something off about Mina. She didn't have her usual ear to ear grin, and her black sclera and yellow iris of her eyes that often reminded him of a solar eclipse lacked the usual flame and energy she was known for.

"Mina? Is something wrong?" He asked, stepping to the side to let her in and out of the storm.

"Hey, Izuku." She looked up at him, wiping at her cheeks and forcing a smile. She didn't seem to even notice the storm. "Do you think I can stay here for a bit?"

"Huh? Yea, sure. Come on in." He gestured for her as the wind began to blow again sending Mina's hair flying and spraying them both with rain. Again, she didn't seem phased by it at all. "Are you okay, Mina?"

"Fine." Was all she said as she stepped into his home. She was beyond soaked, water all but pouring off of her. Her lip trembled as she took a couple more steps forwards. "Really really fine. Thanks, Izuku."

"Sure, uhh, do you want to take a shower? I can put your clothes in the wash." This was about the longest he had seen Mina gone without smiling - actually smiling - or cracking a joke. It was odd seeing her so muted.

Mina blinked and looked down at her shirt, her eyes widened slightly as though she just realized how soaked she was. "Uhh, yea. Where's your shower?"

"Just down the hallway. I'll see if I can find you something to wear." He scratched his head. He might have some old clothes? Or maybe something with a belt. But what would she do for underwear? How did he even wash girls underwear? "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks." She took her one shoe off and headed into his bathroom. A moment later, he heard the sound of her clothes hitting the ground and his shower turning on.

Mina seemed out of it. Way out of it. Even more out of it than when she barely passed their finals in their senior year. But this was something different. Biting his lip he resisted the urge to scream. Problems he could punch were so much easier. He'd just have to be there and smile for Mina. That's what friends did.

He went through some old clothes, finding a shirt, a sweater, and some sweats that he might have worn once or twice. The important part was that they had a spandex waist so hopefully Mina could wear them. A night without underwear probably wouldn't hurt her. Especially just for sleeping.

The lights flickered for a moment as the storm continued to rage. And now, the power might go out.

Holding the clothes, he entered the dressing room. The sound of Mina's showering was louder here, he could see her blurred and darkened image sitting on his stool, holding the shower head above her head and running a hand through her hair. And he really shouldn't be taking the time to check her out while she was in his this state of mind. Or at all. Didn't she have a fiance?

He probably should have paid more attention to her on Facebook.

Matching bra and panties sat in a puddle next to the rest of Mina's clothes. They were pink and blue with sparkles and flowers on them, it looked both at once cute and sexy. Which was pretty much Mina in a nutshell and now he was picturing her wearing them. No bad thoughts!

"I brought you a change of clothes." He said firmly, placing the sweats and an old shirt in a basket next to the door. "I'm going to put yours into the wash."

"Huh?" She sounded out of it and turned to look his way. Hopefully, she couldn't see his blush through the fogged glass door. "Oh, thanks Izuku."

Once her clothes were in the washer, he sighed running a hand through his hair and tried to figure out what to say. Was this even the place for it? "Is there anything else you need?"

There was a pause followed by the squeak of the knob as Mina turned the shower off. Only the storm outside and the dripping water broke the silence. "Do you have any chocolate?"

"Yea, I think so, I'll get them out for you."

"And do you have any good movies to watch?"

"Yea, a few."

"Okay, I'll be out in a bit. My hair takes forever to dry. I don't even know if it looks good on me or not. Maybe I should cut it?"

"I think it looks good on you. Well, so does your short hair, but I meant, if it's bothering you. You should just do what you like. It's your hair. If you like it shorter then uhh, yea."

She gave a short laugh, a real one that he could feel her smile through. Good. She was getting out of whatever funk she had shown up in. All he had to do was keep being awkward around her and she'd be normal in no time. He could do that. Actually, he couldn't not do that. "Thanks Izuku. I'll think about it."

"Right, okay, well, if you need anything else just yell."

"You…" She started, then she shook her head and sighed. "Thanks Izuku."

"No need to thank me. We're friends, Mina."

XXXX

Izuku sighed, leaning back on his couch and looked towards the T.V., the title screen of some romantic comedy he had gotten as a gift during his house warming party looped for the third time. A bag of chocolate sat on the table next to a couple cans of tea. Cell service was down, or severely limited due to the storm, but his pager still had signal.

He had wanted to ask Ochako, Momo, or anybody really if they knew what had happened to Mina. But it looks like he'd have to get those answers from her.

Mina emerged from the bathroom her long pink hair was pulled into a ponytail again, once again back to its luscious and wild self. Her bright pink looks contrasted with the dull grey of the sweats she wore. She was all but swimming in them.

"Feeling better?" He asked as she zoomed in on the chocolate.

"A bit." She popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth, swooned for a second, and then flashed him a smile before slamming down on the couch next to him. "And now a bit more."

"That's good." He leaned forward smiling at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Her smile vanished and she leaned forward grabbing the remote and another piece of chocolate. The movie started and she sat back pulling her legs up to her chest. She didn't look at him for a long time, or at anything.

"You don't have to, I'm just worried about you is all," He said softly. "I mean you appeared soaked at my front door in the middle of a typhoon completely out of it."

"I know." She finally looked at him through her crossed arms. Her golden iris's all but glowing at him. Another bit of silence followed before she spoke again, burying her face further into her arms and knees. "Izuku, do you think I'm hideous?"

He leaned back in shock. Mina? Hideous? "What? Why would you think that?"

She hummed. "My skin, my horns, and my eyes, they're not exactly normal. I look like a freak."

"What? Mina, no you don't. Your skin stands out but it's really bright and cheerful, your horns are cute, especially when they twitch. And your eyes. Well, your eyes." He paused to catch a glimpse of them peering out from her arms. "I've always thought that your eyes were really beautiful. So no, I don't think you're hideous."

She pulled her head up and smiled at him. Her black and gold eyes pulling him in like a blackhole. "Thank you Izuku. That actually means a lot. You're a sweet guy, you know that right?"

"It's just the truth. But why did you ask that?" His face felt hot.

Mina sighed and played with a bit of her hair. The storm made its presence known by shaking the house with a burst of wind and rain. She looked towards the nearest window and then turned back to him. "I'm really lucky I remembered where you lived. I kind of threw my phone into the river."

She looked at her hand and ran her finger along her ring finger.

"Okay," He nodded. "Why?"

"Same reason I walked around in a storm for hours before I showed up here." She grabbed a handful of chocolates, and popped one into her mouth. Her smile was a pained and forced. "I found my fiance cheating on me."

Izuku blinked and opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was "Oh."

**AN: Can I just say I love the title? Hey look! I wrote IzuMina! Finally got over the trauma others inflicted upon me with the character! I do hope you all enjoy this take on the pairing, it's been pretty fun to write.**

**I have a twitter, follow me (Or not? I just like, talk about fics and stuff.)**

**I also have a Ko-Fi... What I like money.**

**And please review! (I like reviews)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh is right," Mina scoffed, downing another bite of chocolate. She grabbed another and furiously tore at the wrapper, even after she got the chocolate out. "It's fucking bullshit!"

Izuku bit his lip, staring at Mina and the tears that were slowly swelling in her eyes. He couldn't even imagine what she was feeling right now. Fury? Sadness? Anger? Lost? All of the above mixed into a vicious fog that was choking her mind? Maybe, he could be a lighthouse for her and bring her out of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked slowly, his words barely heard over the movie playing in the background. He leaned trying to move closer to Mina. Was that even the right move? She hugged him a few times when he was down, it was just part of who she was, kind, happy and outgoing.

"No!" She shot up from her seat and gave a scream. "I want to shout about it, I want to cry about it, I want to kick him in the nuts, melt his bike, take back my stuff and. And. And. Just- ahh!"

She fell back down onto the couch, her arms spread wide as she continued to groan. Her stomach was exposed as she slid down onto the ground with an exasperated groan. "I should have seen this coming! It was so obvious now that I think about it!"

"What do you mean?" She seemed a bit calmer, laying on his floor like a starfish.

"Just how he acted." She spasmed her limbs as she talked, a bit like a fish out of water. "He proposed a year ago, I said yes, but then we stopped having sex. And I mean completely stopped, I asked what's up he said he wasn't in the mood, several months of trying to seduce him and it turns out he's been sleeping with this normal looking slut for two years. Two years, Izuku! We've been a couple for three! That means I've been cheated on for over half my fucking relationship!"

"But that's not all, he said that he really liked my personality but he just couldn't get over my looks, and that if I wasn't pink or had different eyes he'd be more into me! Like what the fuck! Trash piece of shit!" She took a breath before flailing her limbs once again. The movement came to a sudden stop. "You said I was attractive right?"

The lights flickered again, and the movie jittered.

He stood up walking over to Mina and offering her a hand up off the ground. Tears fell freely on a face that was the furthest thing from a smile. "Mina, you are beautiful. Inside and outside. How many times do I have to tell you that for you to believe me?"

She smiled and took his hand. He lifted her up easily and stood with her for a second. "Probably about a hundred thousand times. But there might be a way to make me believe quicker."

"What's that?" She pulled him down onto the couch, still holding onto his hand. Her skin was smooth, really smooth.

Mina looked at him and pawed away her tears to smile at him. For a moment it looked as though she was back to her normal self. Especially when her smile twisted into something mischievous. "Kiss me."

"What? Why?" He freed his hand from her and scooted back on his couch. His face burning at the idea. He wasn't opposed to it, wait, yes he was. "Aren't you just going through a-"

She pressed her hands into the cushion between them and glared up at him. His loose sweater on her dripping dangerously low. Apparently, she had elected not to wear the spare shirt he had given her. "This is part of the recovery process. I have chocolate, now I just need you to help me with some kisses."

It was easy to picture Mina with a pair of wings and a tail as she said those words. It was carried in a tone that dissolved his will like acid. To say he never thought about Mina in a romantic sense was a lie, he had thought of that for most girls in his class at one point or another.

"But, we're friends?" He squeaked, his voice barely louder than the howling wind outside.

"So? Friends kiss." Mina prowled forward, her bare pink shoulder coming out of the sweater as her hair fell to the side. Her eyes were sucking him in as her lips invited him. "I kissed Momo, we were curious. And now I'm curious again. What would it be like to kiss you Izuku? What would it feel like? Would there be anything? Don't you want to know?"

"We shouldn't though." Hands dug into the fabric of his couch. His heart was racing while his legs were frozen. "I mean, isn't it a rebound? Aren't those not healthy?"

He could have sworn he heard something like that.

"They can be." Mina's hand pressed into his chest as she pulled herself up to him. Before he knew it she had him pinned. Her legs trapped his waist, and she was sitting on his lap. One of her hands was submerged in the sleeve of her sweater as she cupped his face. "Besides, it's just a kiss. Izuku, will you be my distraction?"

Her smile, the glint in her eyes, the soothing calmness of her words, and the aura of pure seduction she was emitting eroded his reservations. Mina, was an incredibly attractive, smart, funny, person that he always enjoyed spending time around. So why not?

She bit her lip, smiling at him and her fingers tangled into his hair. "Well?"

"Okay."

A rush followed as Mina surged towards him like a river. She didn't just kiss with her lips, it was her entire body. Her legs tightened around his hips, her chest pressed against his her arms tangled around him, and her fingers sunk in deeply, finding new places to gain leverage. He felt her nails on his scalp soothing him as a prelude for the real kiss.

Her lips were soft, tender, and electrifying. She struck him with a hunger that he could feel. Her passion boiled over into him and he found his entire body warm, as though he had been a frozen statue given life for the first time. He kissed Mina back, hands pawing at her waist, hair, and back.

And the arousal he had been fighting off all night had finally won out.

Their kiss ended. Briefly. Smiles and giggles fluttered between them as a moan began to erupt from them. Mina began to move her hips her hands trailing down his arms. She guided his hands underneath the sweater while she slithered her way under his shirt.

She kissed him again, sweet, savoury, and mind numbing.

"Izuku." Mina said, coming to a complete stop. "I think we should stop here."

She cracked a smile keeping her eyes locked onto his as she slowly untwined herself from him. "Before we get too carried away or anything."

"Huh? Oh, yea." He pulled his hands out from her sweater and tried to calm down. It felt like he had just activated full cowling 100% but without the pain, just the energy. He stared at her lips already wanting to kiss her again. "Sorry, I guess I got-"

Her finger fell on top of his lips. The tingling was there, but not as much as the kissing was. "Don't apologize for that, Izuku. You were fantastic. I'm just."

She bit her lip and sat next to him. "You helped, really. I just need to think. Besides, I think it's a bit late isn't it? Why don't we finish this movie, with whatever is happening in it then go to bed?"

"Sure, that sounds fine to me." It would give him time to- Why was she laying against his chest and pulling the blanket over him. And why was he wrapping his arm around her shoulders. This was cuddling. He was cuddling with Mina who a few hours ago he hadn't spoken to in weeks, and now they were cuddling after kissing. This wasn't normal.

But it was really nice.

Mina sighed and he felt some tension leave her. He could feel her heart beating as she wrapped her fingers up in his.

"I was right," She peaked up at him and winked.

"About what?"

"You're really good at cuddling."

For a few hours he took more pride in that than he did in his status as a top hero.

"Hey," Mina asked softly as the movie credits began to play. Her fingers tightened around his. "When this storm ends, do you think you could come with me to get my stuff? He won't hurt me or anything. And if he tried I'd melt him. But I just. I'd just feel better if you were with me."

"Sure. I can do that. Do you know what you want to grab?" He could easily see himself being used to carry a couple closests worth of clothes for Mina.

"The most important thing is Komi-San, my cat, then I'd like to get my gaming system because fuck him I got that for me. Then it's just some personal stuff and a few clothes I like." She counted down on her fingers before looking at him. "I'll even treat you to dinner. And then we can play Mario Kart and just relax."

"Sounds like fun." He stirred, taking his arm off Mina. She let him up. "We should go to bed though. And you don't have to pay me back, you can stay here for as long as you need Mina. Even if it is just a couch."

"The couch is fine Izuku. Thank you."

XXXX

The storm raging outside was nothing compared to the one inside of her. It felt like years of her life had just been stolen from her and it all swirled around that one stupid asshole that she just had to fall in love with. She missed him, hated him, felt sorry for him, wanted to punch him, wanted to talk to him, wanted to never see his face again. So many things.

That storm had been silenced, if only for a little while.

Mina touched her lip, smiling at what she had done early that night. Her kiss with Izuku, how close she was to trying to go all the way. She had wanted to have sex with him. Since he had first said she was beautiful, that had been her goal. She wanted to have someone touch and love her again. To forget all about that bastard.

But her kiss with Izuku had been more than a distraction. It had been eye opening. Maybe, just maybe, there could be something there?

**AN: Yoooo, I liked this chapter. I hope you do as well.**

**Follow my Twitter, I post questions about where I should take stories and vague ideas of what I might have for future docs. It's a good place to interact with me.**

**Donate to my Ko-Fi... I like money. **


	3. Chapter 3

The storm broke for a day. Debris was spread across the roads and rooftops like uneven and bad-tasting cake icing. More storms were going to be hitting soon, but as powerful as Typhoon Amagi had been its own strength is what broke it up into a series of tropical storms that meant infrequent rain.

"Are you ready?" Izuku asked looking over to Mina. She was still wearing his sweater, but they had stopped along the way for her to buy some new clothes. Namely a pair of black skin-tight workout sweats that might as well have had 'my ass is fantastic' on it. If they did, they wouldn't be lying.

Seriously, after that kiss he had with her last night, the idea of her being naked had been background noise for all of his thoughts. It was getting problematic.

Mina took a deep breath and brought her hands together, and spread them out wide when she breathed out. It was like some kind of yoga breathing technique. Then she spazzed out, both hands darting towards her hair. "No! I'm so not ready for this. I might end up crying I might end up spraying acid everywhere. What if he's there? What if she's there? If I kill them, will you help me hide the body?"

"Can't you just use your quirk to get rid of the body?" Technically talking about murdering someone as a pro hero was a big no no. And even threatening violence against a civilian could get him in trouble. But, he could just pull a few plays from Endeavour's play book.

Mina flashed a smile and poked him in the side. "That makes you an accomplice."

She took another breath and walked towards the apartment, determination written on her face. The apartment was small, the kind of place that was just comfortable enough to be called a home between homes. And Mina's was on the second floor of three furthest from the stairs.

"You know," Mina paused in front of her door, and looked over to him with a few tears in her eyes and a forced smile on her face. "I might have also thrown my key away with my phone."

"Ahh, so we should-"

The door slammed open, revealing the familiar face of Mina's now ex fiance. He'd only ever met him once, and didn't remember his name, and he didn't care to do so now either. He was now Dickface. Dickface looked like he peaked when he managed to trick Mina into dating him. He was a bald, fit, thug-lite, asshole that probably pretended to be in a biker gang or something.

"Mina?" Dickface asked raising an eyebrow before turning to look at Izuku. "And who the fuck is this? I get busted for cheating, but it didn't take you long to find some new dick to ride."

"I'm here for my stuff and this!" Mina growled, slapping him in the chest and glaring at Dickface. "Is my friend from highschool. Deku."

The drop of his hero name made him just the bit more prouder, while Dickface's eyes widened in shock. Being feared normally wasn't ideal, but sometimes, it felt really good. He waved at Dickface and stood with that extra bit of pride and arrogance Endeavour gave off. "Hi. I'm Mina's friend. Deku. We're here for her stuff."

"And Komi-san." Mina added.

"And Komi-san." He backed her up as they walked past Dickface into the apartment.

The interior had the same pink and black Mina style that her old dorm room had, but was more muted that before and was filled with various guy things. That was just the best way to describe them. There were just some objects that were obviously not Mina's.

Mina made a beeline for a small black cat with big green eyes and picked her up. She then dumped her into Izuku's arms. "Here Izuku. Hold Komi-san."

The cat looked at him in surprise for a few seconds before settling down and allowing herself to be held.

Mina then darted around the corner where he heard her shuffling through a closet. "You're lucky I'm not burning down the fucking bed!"

Dickface was about to make a move towards the bedroom, but he blocked him. He was sure softly petting an adorable black kitten made him look oh so intimidating.

"You know, you really really fucked up." He said slowly looking down at the man. Thank God he had a growth spurt, trying to intimidate taller people was a lot harder.

"I'm not afraid of you." Dickface managed to not stutter.

"Is that why your legs are shaking?" Pause. Let it set in. Evil smile. "I'd like to make things clear exactly how things are for you right now. You royally fucked up with Mina Ashido. By cheating on her. If it was some normal break up, that would be one thing."

"So? What the fuck are you talking about." He was swearing to make up for the fact that he was scared shitless. "You're a hero, you can't hurt civilians."

"Maybe not." He let out a laugh that made Komi-san's ears twitch in delight. "But, I can choose not to save you. And that goes for more than me. I want you to think about how many heroes in the top ten Mina knows personally. There's myself, Nejire absolutely loves Mina, so that's her and Lemillion, Shoto is our classmate, and King Explosion. He is too, and so's his partner Red Riot. My point being, you need to be extra careful."

Dickface only let out a gulp, barely able to maintain eye contact.

"We won't come for you ourselves, but, we can simply, just show up to save you too late. We can not hear you when a villain attacks. We can choose not to save you. So you need to be very, very, very, careful from now on. You got that?"

He nodded. "Y-Yes, Deku, sir."

"Good, now does Komi-san have a carrying cage?"

"If you smell burning, I'm just melting all of our photos in a bucket," Mina shouted from the bedroom.

XXXX

"Thanks for coming," She muttered for the hundredth time since they had gotten on the train back to Izuku's home. Seeing her ex again so soon had been rough. But it had been easier knowing Izuku was there. And melting all the photos she had in her old room was fun. She got two suitcases worth of clothes, and other things, including her hero suit and support gear.

Izuku's laugh made it so easy to smile around him. He leaned forward hands folded in front of him as he stared out at the darkening sky. "You don't have to keep thanking me Mina, I'm sure you would have done the same."

"You bet!" She laughed and nodded. The darkening sky represented both the coming of the night and another storm. She had wandered for a long time to end up at Izuku's house. No wonder her feet hurt. Maybe she could get Izuku to give her a massage?

"I still need to get a new cell phone though, but I might wait for a bit to do that. Give myself a break from Facebook, and social media in general." Wasn't one of the steps for a bad break-up to delete Facebook? That sounded right up there with chocolate. "But, I guess I shouldn't wait, I need to find a new place to stay, probably find a new agency to work with, and just bleh."

"Is there anybody you want me to message? I mean, my home is always open to you, but if you want. I mean, it wouldn't be too big of a deal." Izuku mumbled, despite all the years, his awkwardness was still there, and it was still adorable. Very adorable.

"I'll probably call Momo or my parents later, I'd hate to impose on you for too long, Izuku. You've already helped me a lot. So, just a few more nights?" Part of her, the part attracted to Izuku that had started to flower in the fertilizer of the flaming wreckage of her last relationship, wanted to stay with Izuku. To just keep kissing him. To feel that rush and just maybe, give in. But he didn't think a rebound was a good thing. And if he thought he was just a rebound, it might cause a rift between them.

"Besides," she smiled at him. "I still need to treat you to dinner and kick your butt at Mario Kart! It'll be like a sleep over!"

"Ha, you're on! Don't expect me to go easy on you, I used to be pretty good at it."

The ass kicking Izuku received at Mario Kart that night was legendary.

**AN: I'm a failure. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow, she would be taking her things over to Momo's place so she could stay there until she got back on her own two feet. That meant a lot of things; a new apartment, a new agency; not that she needed a new one, but if she was moving, might as well just shred away as much of that old life as she could. It also meant reconnecting with her friends. She had seen painfully little of her friends the last few years.

Kyoka and Hitoshi were dating! How the flying fuck did that happen?

All things considered, she was more than happy to leave that chapter of her life behind. She was so done dating civilians. She needed someone she could trust, someone heroic, someone that was kind and… She was describing Izuku, wasn't she.

"Thanks for cooking tonight." Izuku flashed her a smile. His hands were buried deep into a mountain of suds from the dishes, his fit arms doing the dexterous work of washing the dishes well enough. And his sleeves were rolled up like that wasn't erotica to her right now. Seriously, did he not know that his biceps could be considered pornography?

Apparently, him being shirtless had made it onto a few blog posts, namely one that ranked pro heroes based on their biceps. And she may or may not have visited the site recently and may or may not have agreed that Izuku earned his spot as having the number one biceps. And the rest of him was good too.

How was he single?

"No problem, consider it a thank you for putting up with me these past two days." She took a dish from him and dried it off. Doing the dishes had always been a chore, but it was simple enough with Izuku. Man, she really was about to marry an asshole. Or maybe she was just putting Izuku on a pedestal because she was desperate to avoid being single.

Or she had been suddenly woken up to the fact that Izuku was very dateable.

He was kind, tall, fit, had a bit of a baby face but that wasn't the worst thing in the world, plus he was also one of the top pro heroes. And she knew that he was at least willing to have fun with her by dancing.

"Don't worry about it, my couch is yours anytime you need it. Although, maybe I should actually get a bed for the guest room." He turned his head to look in the vague direction of his spare room that was occupied by boxes and a few cobwebs.

"Nah, you should turn that into like an art room or like, a dance room. Maybe even a workout room, just like a sweaty man cave or something." She nudged him with her elbow and winked at him. "Though, if you said you wanted to turn it into a game room for board games that'd be great too! Something fun. Besides, your couch is pretty comfortable."

"Oh, and if you start having a game night, I so demand dibs on being on the invite list. I can even help you host!"

Was she being too obvious she wanted to spend time with him?

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I haven't really seen the others in a while. Aside from playing Mario Kart with you, I don't remember the last time I played a video game." Izuku kept his eyes on the sudds, scrubbing away at some stubborn dishes.

"Really? I couldn't tell!"

He splashed her laughing as some soap stuck to the top of her head.

Naturally, she splashed him back.

Oh no, his shirt was wet, he'd have to take it off.

Izuku looked at his shirt, then at her, a single eyebrow raised as he pulled his soap covered hands out from the sink, and walked towards her like a terrifying soap monster. "Oh Mina, how about a hug."

"How about you dry off first then we can hug?" She squeaked taking a step back.

"Nope!" Izuku lunged at her and covered her in soap while laughing with her. She fake struggled to get away, but at the same time, she really didn't want him to let go. The fun and enjoyment was subverted by a deep and instant lust.

She spun in his arms, his wet hand pressed into her back while her own hand was pressed into his chest. He was staring at her lips. Fuck it. She needed this.

"Hey, Izuku, you want to go makeout on the couch and whatever happens, happens?"

Damn, that might have been the sexiest thing she'd ever said.

XXXX

That was by far the sexiest thing anybody had ever said to him. Followed up by the sexiest thing he'd ever done.

Mina dragged him towards the couch where they had first kissed, luring him in with her golden eyes surrounded by blackness and the soft tender pinkness of her lips, promising him that rush he had felt that night. Already, he could feel his blood rushing and his heart beating in his chest and he was ready for whatever to happen.

His shirt was off before they reached the couch, Mina pulling it off of him as she meanuvered him.

There was a moment of pause as she looked at him, a hunger in her eyes, and a licking of her lip made him feel like he was dessert after their dinner. Which was true for both of them. He'd be lying if he claimed he didn't want to start doing this with Mina again. When he closed his eyes he could still feel the ghost of that first kiss.

The moment he touched the couch Mina leaped on him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Her lips on his. The kiss was just as hungry as he remembered it, and there was so much more now.

He fell backward onto the couch, hands grabbing at her delightfully firm ass, her shorts were thin and very flexible. His hand moved upwards, diving up under her shirt to find her warm tight stomach.

Mina pulled away, pushing her hands into his chest to keep him pinned before she slithered upwards, her torso dancing like a snake ready to strike. There was something beyond exotic in her eyes as she pulled up her shirt. Then tossed it to the side like it was no big deal.

"Fuck it," She said softly tossing her hair back behind her head while she undid her bra. Mina, in a word, was perky. The slenderness of her waist, paired well with the fullness of her chest and broadness of her shoulders, she looked like something out of a dirty magazine. "If you're going to be feeling them up, why wait?"

She grabbed his hand and guided it to her chest. He squeezed and she let out a moan, her hips grinding against his as she bit her lip. Was it possible to get even harder? Golden iris lost in a sea of black bore into him, their desire was above and beyond anything he had ever experienced, let alone seen. So yes, it was possible to get even harder.

"What's with that smile?" Mina purred moving to kiss him again. She didn't go for his lips, instead she found one of his nipples, a weird sensation and licked it before biting him. That felt surprisingly good.

"Oh, Uhh, well, I was just thinking that if my dick got any harder it would be Plus Ultra or something?"

She raised an eyebrow and stopped grinding for a second. Then, a smile spread across her face that made him feel ashamed and proud all at once. "Well, then why don't you go even further beyond and stick it in me."

She kissed him again, blocking his sight and robbing him of most sensations beyond that kiss. He could feel her moving, the sounds of her shorts coming undone and the way she moved made him aware that he should be doing the same. He grabbed at his pants, forcing them down while trying to shimmy them off of him.

His dick touched her. The warm soft feeling of her thigh for just a second and Mina stopped.

She tilted her head to the side and brought her hand between her legs and then grabbed his dick. She stroked it, long, slow, like she was measuring it up. Her eyes went wide, but not as wide as her smile. "Plus Ultra, indeed."

"You know, from now on, you won't be able to say that without thinking about me." She leaned back revealing her completely naked body to him. Yep, Mina was absolutely drop dead gorgeous in every meaning of the word. And twice as hot. His hands were on her hips as she licked her finger. "About me, naked, on top of you, softly stroking your dick as we get ready to have hot, hot, sex."

He really didn't see anything wrong with that.

"What do I do?" He asked running his hand up to her breasts. Her nipples were hard and he kneaded one between his thumbs. "I'm uhh, ya'know."

"Oh, don't worry Izuku." She angled him to her entrance, and moved down just the slightest bit. Oh, so that was what sex felt like. A smile lit up her face. "Just let me handle this one. I like being on top."

Apparently, he liked that too.

The moan she let out as she slid down onto him sent a chill through his body that spurred on a moan of his own. Both in response to her, and because of the feeling of being inside of her. It was, in a word, intense. His hips moved on their own, slowly sliding up and down and making her moan.

She leaned down to kiss him, just once, just for a second before she leaned back, hands behind her and began to move. Sex was awesome. Sex with Mina was really awesome. She squeezed around him as his entire body felt like she was trying to suck him up inside of her. Every single motion brought a new tingling sensation of pleasure that was building up as she bounced on top of him.

"Fuck," She panted slowing down as her right leg twitched for a moment. She leaned forward biting her lip while staring at him right in the eyes. Her body grinded against his as she moved towards his ear. "You feel so good inside of me. Do I feel good?"

"Yeah," He nodded matching the slow pace her hips were hitting. He touched her, grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss. It what it lacked for ferocity, it made up for in passion. His mind was growing blank, only for Mina to bite his lip and snap him back out of it.

"Good," she whispered, hands on his chest, hips wiggling like a cat about to pounce. She went twice as fast as before moving with vigor and purpose. "Because we're just getting started. Because I want you to pin me against the wall and fuck me senseless."

The next day, he would feel a bit of pride that Mina had a bit of difficulty walking.

**AN: That's two chapters I've wrote with lemons in two days... Normally I try to avoid that. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Text me you idiot."

Mina glared at her phone, something she had done a painful amount of since she had moved in with Momo a week ago. It wasn't that she was on her phone constantly - she was - but just that she kept looking at the last text Izuku had sent her. Just a generic 'stay safe' and a 'let me know if you need anything else.' How the hell was she supposed to ask him for stuff like that?

It wasn't that she was completely over her previous relationship. She still had moments where she'd scream kick and want to melt something, but those were easily quelled when she thought about Izuku. The reason why she hadn't done anything, why she didn't try to make a move now, was because he was right. He deserved better than being her rebound. Even if that rebound sex, cuddle, sex again, combo that was sprinkled with chocolate had been absolutely amazing.

Really was rebound sex supposed to be better than relationship sex? Or maybe it was just all on Izuku. When they were at U.A. she had thought he was a nice and wonderful boy. But he had stayed a boy, and she didn't even bother to see if there was chemistry between them. Now that he was a man, she was more than a little aware that yes, there was a lot of chemistry between them.

She wanted to take dancing classes with him, watch movies with him, cook dinner with him, hold his hand and make goofy faces for no reason.

Holy fuck, that was way too pure.

Putting her phone to the side, she buried her head under the warm water of Momo's bath. And screamed. Again.

Dammit! Why did her life have to become so complicated all of a sudden? She wanted a relationship with Izuku, but it was way to soon after such a bad break up, and if she did come back to him and did try something then his mind would be focused on him being a rebound which would just fuck everything up in their relationship.

"Fuck!" She shouted grabbing at her hair. "I'm horny!"

"Oh!" Momo gasped from beyond the door. "I umm, came to see if you needed anything, but I guess more chocolate? Huh? What? Itsuka! No! That's-"

The door opened further to reveal Itsuka Kendo, Momo's girlfriend striding into the baths with nothing but a towel around her waist. "Oh come on Momo, our bath is huge! What's the point of having it if we don't take a group bath every now and then. Besides Pinky needs help."

"Not from you, you're way to handsy." Momo glared after the redhead, her own towel held firmly against her body. "Sorry for intruding Mina, we kind of thought that you might be out already."

"Oh, no, it's fine," She laughed waving everything off and looking at her phone again. Still no message from Izuku. She looked around the bath, it was in doors but built in such a way that it felt like an outdoor hot spring, even with a few rocks and plants, and a glass roof gave her an excellent chance to look at the moon. "Besides, a bit of girl talk is just what I need."

"Really?" Itsuka laughed lowering herself into the water next to her. The towel being left behind. "Because from everything you've told us it sounds like you need the dicku."

"Itsuka!" Momo slapped her girlfriend's shoulder, face going red.

"Dicku?" Mina burst out laughing. That was almost as bad as Izuku's 'Plus Ultra' during sex! And now she was horny! Well hornier. "That's good."

"I'm glad someone respects my sense of humor." Itsuka flashed Momo a wry smile. "But real talk, what's the hold up, you've been freaking out more about Izuku not messaging you than the whole-"

Itsuka paused and twirled her hand.

"Fiance cheating on me thing?" Mina asked.

Itsuka snapped her finger and nodded. "That thing."

"Itsuka has a point, well, I think she does." Momo spoke up and shifted in the water so that she was in front of Mina. "Aside from randomly screaming a few times about he who shall not be named most of your time here you've been complaining that Izuku hasn't texted you. I'm not exactly an expert on these things, but that might be a sign."

"I know. I know, I know, I know!" She clapped her hands over her eyes and let out another scream. "I suck! I just got cheated on and the first guy I meet I instantly cling onto! And he's super nice and I don't want to ruin things between us and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up." Itsuka's hand hit her on the shoulder and pulled her close. Face meet boob. "You have the wrong idea here, Mina. Nobody is going to think you're a bad person for finding someone new after a bad break up. It happens all the time. And nobody is going to blame you for choosing to go after Izuku."

Why was there a boob in her face? Her boobs should be in Izuku's face!

"Exactly, don't worry so much about it Mina. Just let your feelings guide you."

She pushed away from Itsuka and slid back in the bath. "It's not just me I have to worry about, it's Izuku. Even if he does like me back. Which, he probably does, kind of, maybe. If I go back to soon then he'll just end up thinking that he's a rebound! And that will just fuck things up and I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship with him."

"Well, if Izuku texted you and asked if you wanted to go out, what would you do?" Momo asked lightly tapping on her chin. "Would you tell him no?"

No. She wouldn't she'd probably scream and jump up and down and say yes. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Well, you're free to stay here for as long as you need. Not that you should immediately move in with Izuku, or anything. It's just uhh, we're here for you." Momo did her signature pose of placing a hand on her chest and smiling.

"Thanks." Mina stood and swiped up her phone and towel. "I'll think about what you said."

XXXX

He wanted to see her again.

But what the hell should he say? How are you? That just felt forced! What's up? That didn't really feel like it would lead to a conversation! Maybe if he invited her somewhere? But where? A movie? Dinner? Dancing? Patrol?

Was patrol a date? It was basically work but it might be a good excuse for him to actually see Mina again.

Tapping his phone, he looked out over the city. Things had been pretty quiet recently. Some people said he was to thank, but really it was all of the heroes doing their job to protect the country. He looked up to the moon and sighed.

Or at least he would have looked up to the moon had it not been for the smiling blue haired woman that was hovering behind him.

"Hi!" Nejire said loudly. "Fancy running into you here!"

Izuku blinked and looked at Nejire, she hadn't changed much since U.A. aside from her now short hair. "Nejire? What are you doing here?"

She brought up a hand to her eyes and scanned the horizon. "I was on patrol when I saw a suspicious person sitting on the rooftop and brooding. Then I find out its you! A hero and a Deku!"

"So, why are you sitting here on a rooftop brooding?" She plopped down next to him and stretched. "Oh! Are you getting ready for a movie role? I've always wanted to be in a movie it sounds like fun! Oh, wait, maybe something is on your mind? What is it?"

"It's nothing," He laughed both at himself and just how pushy Nejire was, even if she was one of the easiest people to talk to.

"Nah it's something, everything is something, even nothing is something. I'm still trying to get my head around that one." She brought her hands to her head and rolled it about for a second before smiling up at him. "So, what's your something?"

Maybe talking to someone would help. "Well, it's just, a friend of mine, a girl, went through a rough break up recently, and well, I think I've uhh, started to have feelings for her. So I'm just, wonder how long should I give her when should I-"

"Oh! Mina, yea, you should basically just ask her out right now." Nejire stood and stretched.

"How did you know it was Mina."

"I have a facebook, I saw some of the posts and her status change and went hmm, besides Itsuka told me that she stayed with you for a bit and now she's with them and stuff."

"How do you know Itsuka?"

"Duh! We're comercial buddies! Oh! I should see if she wants to do a movie." Nejire took a step off the building a dropped before flying off. "Later, Izuku! Oh! And ask Mina out! Green and Pink is cute!"

Ahh. He blinked watching Nejire fly off. Not entirely sure if that actually just happened. Still, Nejire had a point. He should ask Mina out. Soon.

XXXX

"So," Itsuka spun her finger in the air, completely relaxed in the bathtub. Momo was just within arms reach. "Why is it that we always end up helping someone out with their relationship problems."

Momo just shrugged and leaned into her girlfriend's shoulder. Oh, right, she needed to get more chocolate for Mina. Girl was a chocolate fiend. "I think it's because the author wants to write you again."

"Then he should stop being a lazy fuck and write a new story for me!"

**AN: Itsuka has a new quirk called breaking the fourth wall. **


	6. Chapter 6

Another storm came, just an after shock of the one that had brought Mina to his doorstep weeks ago. Would she show up? He kept hoping that she would. It was his own fault it had gotten to this point, ever since he had that encounter with Nejire, it seemed like everybody had been showing up to say that he should grow a pair and ask Mina out.

Itsuka threatened to kick his ass, and then force him to star in a movie and kick his ass in that movie to humiliate him. And that she would do the same to Mina if she kept complaining about it.

Momo apologized for that half drunken phone call.

Kirishima also called him and said that he should be a man and just ask her out.

All of them said that what happened to Mina sucked, but that didn't mean that it should stop them.

Which was why he was going to ask her out. In person, the next time he saw her.

There was a banging at his front door and his heart leapt into his throat.

Somehow, he knew, he knew instantly that it had to be Mina. It just had to be Mina.

He moved to the door, jumping over the couch and nearly crashing to open it.

She stood soaked in the rain just like she had been a few days ago, the glow of her cellphone shown from her hands and she took a few deep breaths. Her golden black eyes stared at him. "You jerk!"

"What?" He took a step back, but she stood in the door frame, rain still hitting her. She looked mad. Her long pink hair was drenched and barely held into a ponytail.

"You're a jerk! I've been waiting for you to message me for a week! More than that! I was waiting for you to message me, so we could talk, so that I could get you to ask me out! So that we could do something!" She shouted and huffed. "You're a jerk!"

"Don't you know how I feel?" She asked, placing a hand on her chest. "I want to fall in love with you! I want to go on dates with you! I want to laugh at stupid jokes! I want to spend nights cuddling with you! I want to do the dishes with you! I want to dance with you! I want to see where these feelings take me! I don't want to wait however long I'm supposed to wait! I want you."

Her breaths were ragged now and she looked up at him. "Well? Do you still care about being a rebound?"

He swallowed and nodded, he didn't know what direction but it didn't matter. "I don't care, I just want to be with you."

"Thank fuck." Mina jumped on him, her soaking wet body slapping against his as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him with a desperate plea that was filled with even more passion than it had been that first and second time, combined. Her fingers dug into her hair and she squeezed him tightly.

They pulled apart from the kiss, blinking at each other as a grin began to appear on Mina's face.

His hands fell to her thighs as he held her there. "Do you-"

"Want to come inside, get out of these soaking wet clothes and take a bath with you and let whatever happens happens?"

Apparently, 'happens' was now a very sexually charged word for him.

"Yes please." He closed the door and carried Mina to the bathroom. They stopped a few times to make out and slowly lose clothing along the way. By the time they got to the bathroom, they were both naked and proceed to make out while they waited for the bath to fill.

XXXX

"To our one year anniversary!" Mina cheered, downing the wine glass like it was some cheap beer. The black dress she had elected to wear tonight, hugged her figure well, and showed off more than a handful of cleavage. Her pink hair was still long, but styled and straightened for tonight. "And many more!"

He still preferred her natural hair.

"Cheers!" He tapped his glass against hers and looked out over the view the restaurant gave them. Paris. They were in Paris, eating dinner and the view was spectacular. They didn't have a view of the Eiffel tower, they had a view from inside the structure, and between the food, the company and the atmosphere, Izuku knew that he made the right choice. Now to seal the deal.

Mina laughed and looked out over the view, her smile somehow brighter than the lights of Paris. "I can't believe you took me here. Like do you have any idea how much I'm freaking out?"

"Uhh, you only told me like a thousand times since we landed."

She squealed again. "I know! But come on Izuku, you're so sweet! You must have been planning this for a while!"

"It wasn't that long, I knew I wanted to do something special for it, but Paris didn't happen until a month ago." It was a suggestion from Momo, but he managed to plan everything without Mina knowing until a few days ago. "I was worried you wouldn't like it?"

"Like it? I love it! You're setting a high standard for boyfriends, Izuku, you better be prepared." She leaned forward smiling at him. "I'm so in love with you right now. I just can't even!"

"Well," He reached into his pocket and grabbed the little black box he picked up earlier today. Everything had gone to plan. He slowly moved out of his chair and lowered himself. "Instead of setting high standards for boyfriends."

Mina gasped her eyes locked on the box. "Shut up!"

"Why don't I set a high standard for husbands?" He smiled dropping down onto one knee and opening the box. He knew Mina would say yes. He could feel it. "I know that our relationship started rushed, but I've never been happier. So Mina, will you."

"Shut up! Yes! Put the ring on me! Ahh!" She shook her hand in front of him and smiled ear to ear. "Holy crap! Yes Izuku!"

He slid the ring onto her finger and she did her usual thing of jumping on him and kissing him as she laughed. After their public display of affection Mina blushed, still on top of him and wiped the spit from her mouth.

"We should elope."

"You don't want a big giant wedding?"

"I just want to be married to you."

**AN: Short fic, but I liked pretty much everything about writing it. And I hope you all did as well. I honestly didn't like Mina until I started writing this. **


End file.
